Guerra de sucesión austriaca
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Fic dedicado a AliceIggyKirkland. En 1740, Inglaterra apoyó a Austria durante su guerra contra Prusia. Sólo lo hacía por patear culos franceses... ¿o quizás había algo más?


_Este fic es para AliceIggyKirkland, quien me propusa una pareja que fuera el mayor crack en el fandom, UKxAustria, pensé me pediríais parejas más comunes, pero me gustó el reto._

_Me ha sido difícil escribir sobre estos dos, sobre todo porque en mi opnión ambos son demasiado ukeables. xD Además las musas parecen haber huido de mí porque he andado falta de inspiración._

_Además, ahora mismo mi experto personal en historia, Adoryan está visitando a Doitsu y me las he tenido que apañar solita con el transfondo histórico, espero que no esté demasiado mal. ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es una obra demasiado buena, si fuese mía, sería yaoi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1740 Guerra de sucesión austriaca<strong>_

Termino de abrochar el último botón de la chaqueta. Me miro al espejo, un joven de ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y cabello rubio, ataviado con su mejor casaca roja me devuelve la mirada. Estoy sencillamente genial, perfecto, ese _wine bastard_ no puede con el gran yo.

- Dios, creo que empiezo a hablar como Prusia.

- Será que pasas mucho tiempo por aquí.

Me giro para observar al interlocutor. Austria ya está completamente preparado. El uniforme no parece muy práctico, con esas chorreras parece que va más a una boda que al campo de batalla, pero es esa elegancia lo que me encanta del austriaco.

- Lo que sea con tal de patear el trasero a Francia.

Llevo ya varias semanas viviendo con él, para preparar la batalla. En este tiempo hemos hecho buenas relaciones. Me gusta su tranquilidad y paciencia, supongo que son esenciales para soportarme, admito que no se me da bien relacionarme.

- Me gusta el uniforme, pero te falta el tricornio. – señaló el sombrero sobre la cómoda.

- Hmmpf, no me gusta cómo me queda, puedo prescindir de él.

- De eso nada, una auténtica nación lleva con orgullo su uniforme al completo. - Se acerca y coloca con cuidado la prenda sobre mi cabeza. - Cualquier vestimenta queda bien si se lleva con estilo, para que algo te favorezca basta con llevarlo orgulloso.

Los finos dedos de Roderich se apartan de mi cabeza y me sonríe. Me perturba esa sonrisa, así como los escasos centímetros que hay entre nosotros. Los violetas ojos del castaño, ligeramente más bajos que los míos (2 cm para ser exactos, que es la poca altura que le saco) no interrumpen el contacto visual.

Dios, si no deja de mirarme creo que me volveré loco.

- Aunque sólo lo hagas por Francis, gracias por ayudarme.

- No es nada – aparto la vista, un poco ruborizado – esta alianza nos viene bien a los dos, eso es todo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos una guerra que ganar.

…

_**1748**_

Mierda… ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

Esto no va nada bien, nos están zurrando, machacando, aniquilando… y me han ordenado que me retire.

Mis jefes me han pedido que me retire aún con Austria desangrándose lentamente en el suelo. No puedo abandonarle, ya he pateado el culo del francés, es lo que ellos querían, pero… ¿qué hay de lo que quiero yo?

Yo sólo quiero salvarle, rendirnos juntos y llevarle lejos a vivir como cobardes, pero seguros y juntos. Yo sólo quiero disfrutar las canciones que compone, en intimidad, lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarle.

Pero no puedo, mis propias tropas me arrastran, me piden que piense en el pequeño país que tengo adoptado, en América.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡AUSTRIIIA!

Mis hombres son demasiados y el grito se pierde en el viento, mientras me veo obligado a abandonarle, lo único que sí oigo son los gritos de Roderich mientras es golpeado por Gilbert.

Derrota. He sentido esta sensación muchas veces en mi vida, pero esta es sin duda, la derrota más dolorosa que he vivido.

No puedo acercarme mientras oigo al francés pervertido saquear el cuerpo inconsciente de Austria, ni pegarle un puñetazo por curiosear zonas prohibidas de **mi** Roderich.

_Francia, guardaré toda mi ira contra ti, y entonces, te arrepentirás de haberle tocado._

…

_**15 años después. Guerra de los siete años**_

Por fin lo encuentro, herido. Esta vez la victoria es mía, aunque me sepa tan amarga.

- ¡Austria! ¿Estás bien?

- Por suerte para ti, no. Habéis ganado – se detiene para apoyarse en un árbol cercano, las piernas le fallan.

- No es una suerte, estoy aquí por obligación, por Alfred y por… ¡bueno, porque tú te aliaste con Francia!

- Claro, y tú no podías perder la oportunidad de pelear contra él.

- ¡Pues no! No podía, porque Francia desea… otras cosas de ti.

- Sé perfectamente lo que el francés quiere de mí, lo he comprobado bien estos años.

Siento como la ira fluye por mis venas, quemándolas.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – digo con voz ronca.

- Sí, al igual que me hizo el prusiano que ahora defiendes.

- Prusia… ¿HIZO QUÉ?

- ¡Invadir mis regiones vitales!

- ¡Lo mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Lanzaré una maldición a todos aquellos que hayan intentado mantener relaciones sexuales contigo para que se les caiga lentamente la…!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No me refiero a eso! Invadió Silesia, región vital, y con Francis me refería a que quiere mis territorios, sólo está conmigo por interés, como todos, aunque también tenga otras intenciones…

Roderich no se mantiene más en pie, le sujeto antes de que caiga exhausto al suelo.

- Al final aprendiste a llevar bien el tricornio. – Observa el castaño.

- Tuve un buen maestro.

Sonríe, casi imperceptiblemente y se recuesta sobre mi pecho. Suspira me mira, con esos ojos violetas que no soporto ver bañados en lágrimas. Lo estrecho un poco contra mí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos estar así? – Inquiere con voz temblorosa - ¿Cuánto pasará hasta que tengamos que volver a hacernos daño?

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

Se supone que soy un caballero, que ambos lo somos. Se supone que los modales son lo primero, pero yo no he pedido ni permiso ni perdón para besarle y tampoco creo que lo haga nunca.

Sin romper el contacto, me siento recostado sobre el árbol más cercano. Austria no hace amago de apartarme, al contrario, responde con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, tan suaves que despiertan en mí un mar de sensaciones, y entreabriéndolos para dejarme paso e intensificar la unión de nuestras bocas.

Le separo cuando noto que le flaquean las fuerzas. Poco a poco, Roderich se queda dormido entre mis brazos.

- Te quiero. – Susurro mientras acaricio su pelo – Te amo a pesar de que quizás nunca te lo llegue a decir estando despierto.

No tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo yo también, relajado bajo la melodía de la respiración austriaca.

* * *

><p><em>Y... ¿qué tal? ¿Me odiais? ¿Me han quedado muy OoC? ¿Merezco morir?<em>

_Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, botoncito de review aquí abajo, aún soy una novatilla._

_Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un multipairing, próximamente subiré el primer capítulo, ya estoy un poco cansada de one-shots ;D. Lo de siempre, cualquier idea, comunicádmela. :3_


End file.
